Video Collection International
The Video Collection was a UK-based video company formed in 1984 and established in 1985. Originally part of the Prestwich Group, based in New Southgate, London. It was subject to an MBO (management buyout) headed by Steve Ayres CEO and Paddy Toomey (ex-Woolworths) as MD. The vision of "Sell Through Video" was born with the strong Woolworths association driving the retail sales. Its American counterpart was Strand Home Video. Logos 1985-1989: On a grey background, several white lines appear. A black rectangle with "COLLECTION" (in a tall white font) at the bottom flips up from the bottom of the screen and "THE" flies and flips from the top. Then "VIDEO" in a red rectangle (written with "V" in a black serif font and "ideo" a skinnier, white italicised serif font), swoops from behind the "COLLECTION" box and plasters itself on it. 1986, 1988-1995, 1998: Over a white marble-like tile flooring, we see parts of what looks like a giant computer/TV flying into the screen. Coming together, they spin around and zoom in to the screen. Then a red box appears via "blinds" effect and spins in 3D while a giant "V", rendered in 3D, spins from the left of the screen. While this is happening, the screen turns black. When the box and "V" come together, the screen turns light grey, although a black rectangle remains. The rest of "ideo" fades in and some lines pop from below the "VIDEO" box and morph into the word "COLLECTION". Then the logo makes a shadow effect. 1994-2006: Against a black background with a grey wireframe globe, a bright light in the top left of the screen and some grey mist below, a metal object flips in, along with a red sphere. This is later revealed to be the "C" in "VCI", which flips around as it zooms out (with the sphere in the centre). The letters "V" and "I" would later spin in and arrange themselves vertically. Availability 1985-1989: Uncommon. Can be seen on releases of cartoons (mostly Hanna-Barbera) in the UK from the period. Even though the next logo was introduced a year after this one, this logo didn't end until 3 years later. 1986, 1988-1995, 1998: Common. Can be seen on Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the UK. The early Thomas the Tank Engine releases had the logo. The Spanish variant can be seen on Yogi's First Christmas. This logo stopped being regularly used in 1995, but it appears on a 1998 print of Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favorite Party Games. This logo debuted in 1986, on She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, and didn't appear again until 1988. Also seen on Brum tapes of the time. 1994-2006: Common. Can be seen on the start and end of many releases from this time, including Phoenix Nights, Dogma, and later Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends releases, among others. Scare Factor 1985-1989: Low to medium. The music might scare some, but at least a favourite among many. 1986, 1988-1995, 1998: Low. The thunderclap and the music may get to a few, but this is otherwise a cool logo and is a favourite of many. 1994-2006: Low to medium. The logo's ominous nature, including the dark background, music, gigantic text, and the long period of silence, can scare some people and be a source of bad dreams. Despite that, this is a very well-animated logo, and a favourite of many. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Upcoming Nightmare Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that ruins your childhood Category:Logos that is ruining your childhood Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry